why isn't tarkus a character tag
by Monster-Party
Summary: the chosen undead, named "beth", finds that she needs to unwind. luckily, a certain beefy knight man is more than willing to help her out.


"It was an arduous trek through Sen's Fortress. Every wrong move meant death, and the entire place was overrun with snake men. Beth had barely made it through alive, and when she saw the fog gate, she felt her heart sink. Yes, it was inevitable that she'd have to fight a boss, but whatever was past that fog gate was just going to kill her yet again and well, she wasn't in the mood for that yet. Looking for another option, she noticed a bridge leading to another room. Deciding to take her chances with it, she entered the room.

It was empty, to her relief, except for some dingy old chairs and a table. As Beth set her axe down on the ramshackle table, she saw a faint glow in the corner of her eyes. A summon sign. Having someone to help me would be nice... she thought to herself as she walked over to it. The sign was faint, but she could still make out the soft glowing letters spelling a name.

Black Iron Tarkus.

As if the name alone wasn't intimidating, she could see the image of an armored knight. ..Okay, "an armored knight" was an understatement. He looked huge, muscular and burly, and his armor was thick and hea/spanvy. If any man could get her through this fortress, she thought, it would be him. Without thinking twice, Beth pulled him into her world.

However amazing Tarkus looked as a ghosted image, he looked fantastic now. He towered over Beth, with her head coming to his armpit, and his body was a solid wall of muscle, fat and armor. He held a greatsword in one hand and a massive shield in the other. He stared down at her wordlessly, and she couldn't help but admire him. Her eyes trailed down his armor, trying to take in every detail. He was watching right back, unmoving, curious as to who this woman was who had called upon him.

"Uh… Hello, mister… Tarkus, is it?" He nodded, but didn't reply.

"Well, uh… I'm Beth, and I uh… I…" She felt herself trailing off again. Beth had never been good at conversing, but in front of Tarkus, what little social skills she did have fell flat. She could barely focus in between her exhaustion, her admiration and… and…

Was it getting hot in here, or was it just her? After weeks of fighting, and dying, and struggling, all her pent-up feelings were breaking out, and Tarkus' presence just sealed it for her. She broke out of her daydream to notice Tarkus still staring at her. Feeling embarrassed, she mumbled.

"Oh! I'm uh, I need you to help me with, um, with the boss…" Again, no words, but he nodded in understanding. He turned to leave the room, but Beth stopped him.

"Well, um, actually,..." she couldn't believe she was doing this, but she also couldn't bear the feeling of need any longer. "I need you to do um, something else… before we go.." He turned back to her. She could feel her clit throb as she made her way to the table. Part of her couldn't believe she was doing this, but the other part just didn't care. She bent over, planting her elbows on the table, and prayed that it wouldn't break as she turned to Tarkus.

"I was hoping you could, um..?" the big knight cocked his head.

"Since, y'know, w-we're alone and..." silence. Whatever she was putting down, he wasn't picking up. He turned to leave for the fog gate.

"No, WAIT!" he froze, turning back to her. Now is my chance, Beth thought to herself.

"...I've been going through this horrid fortress for weeks." she said. "I've died so many times that I can't even count. I've been so hung-up on the fortress that I haven't been able to focus on... other things." she took a step towards him.

"I... I've been so pent up... all I can think about now is how badly my body begs for release, how e-even now my nethers throb with... need." she took another step closer, placing a hand on his brawny chest. He stepped back.

"Please, T-Tarkus, I've been waiting for someone like you to come along for forever, and now that you're here I... I can't just let you walk away. Please, just give it to me... give me everything I need... g-god, just fuck me!"

...

He didn't say a word, but he slowly wrapped his hands around Beth's waist. She looked into the eyeholes of his helmet. Tarkus didn't say a word, but turned her around and nudged her towards the table once more. As he pushed her against its edge, she whispered to him.

"Tarkus..."

She was cut-off when she felt him grinding against her hips. Gods, he was huge, the biggest she ever had. his fat cock throbbed as it leaked musky precum all over Beth's leggings. it already felt like heaven, and she wouldn't have minded if Tarkus ground her like this and nothing more. But there was something more, as Tarkus soon pulled down Beth's leggings to expose her bare, pasty ass. she felt his armored hand on it, lightly grabbing her fat ass and spreading her cheeks.

"God... Tarkus... Take me." the anticipation of it was unbearable. Her loins already burned, which only felt hotter when she felt the head of his cock pushing against her. his hands pushed down on her hips as he slid himself in. she was already in heaven feeling his cock stretch out her tight walls.

"Fuck..." she moaned."More, dammit, harder..." Tarkus did so, pushing his girthy shaft deeper into her, filling her to the hilt with his cock. It was hot, and it filled her up completely; its fat head pushed against her cervix and made her feel like she was going to burst. Slowly, he pulled back out, leaving only his head inside of her. As she was about to open her mouth, he thrust back in, much harder than before, and she completely lost her train of thought.

"HHHGHGOD…" she moaned, which Tarkus took as a cue to keep going. He thrust into her again, stuffing her with his fat cock and feeling her squeezing around him. his hips began to move in a rhythm, and every thrust made his cock push right up against Beth's walls again. "FUCK,... H-HARDER," she cried out in ecstasy. "JUST FUCK ME HARDER~" He did so, wrapping one of his hands around her stomach and holding her closer to him, and pushing his fat cock against her g-spot. oh, fuck. she was pretty much melting in his hands, hardly able to think about anything other than the knight's thick, throbbing member filling her. she gripped his hand, and leaned back into him, pushing his cock that much further inside of her.

"God, Tarkus, I'm gonna.. I'm gonna…" Beth was completely enraptured, so lost in the pleasure of it all that she hardly noticed Tarkus reaching down to her crotch. He slid his two forefingers down to her lips, pinching her erect clit.

And just like that, it was all over for her. Everything was throbbing, and her entire mind went blank. She couldn't even stand upright, needing Tarkus to hold her by the hips while she leaned over the table. He kept rubbing her clit, sending even more shockwaves through her body. It was like she was seeing stars, or feeling them, whichever one would explain why everything was white-hot and why she couldn't even think straight. Her jaw hung open, but she was too overloaded to even moan, so she just stood there dazed and drooling. Tarkus thrusted a few more times, before pushing himself to the hilt in her. He grabbed her by the hips again, and held her up while he finally pushed himself over the edge. Beth was still in a state of euphoria, but she could still feel his hot, thick cum being shot into aching pussy. There was tons of it, god, and she could feel his seed swelling her up as he filled her with his load. Finally, after what felt like forever, he pulled out, leaving his cream to spill out and drip down her quivering thighs.

"Th.. thank you…" she panted, still laying over the table. He just nodded and stood back, waiting for her to get up.


End file.
